Una Cialtrona in Città
Una Cialtrona in Città è il sesto episodio della prima stagione di My Little Pony: L'Amicizia è Magica. In questo episodio, un nuovo unicorno che risponde al nome di "La Grande e Formidabile" Trixie arriva a Ponyville, vantandosi di essere la più grande maga di tutta Equestria. Trama Introduzione L'episodio inizia nella Biblioteca di Ponyville, dove Twilight Sparkle si sta esercitando con dei nuovi incantesimi, venticinque in totale. Quello più recente consiste nel far crescere dei baffi a Spike. Il draghetto ammira il suo nuovo look, sperando di riuscire a mostrarlo a Rarity. Tuttavia, Twilight lo informa che era solo un esercizio, e con grande dispiacere di Spike fa scomparire i baffi. Un nuovo unicorno in città Iniziano a passeggiare per Ponyville, riflettendo dei collegamenti tra la magia e il talento. Mentre Twilight crede che la quantità di magia sia correlata a certi talenti, crede anche che la magia stessa possa essere considerata un talento, se si ha fin dalla nascita. Spike risponde che, a causa della vasta conoscenza della magia di Twilight, non c'è nessun pony in tutta Equestria come lei. In quel momento, due giovani unicorni chiamati Snips e Snails diffondono la voce che un "nuovo" unicorno è arrivato in città, con una magia ancora maggiore. La Grande e Formidabile Trixie Nella piazza cittadina, dove un palco si è aperto da una carovana, il nuovo unicorno si è fatto conoscere alla popolazione. Pare essere una maga viaggiante che si fa chiamare "La Grande e Formidabile Trixie", titolo che condivide con "Il Grande e Formidabile Oz" dal Mago di Oz. Afferma di essere l'unicorno più magico di tutta Equestria, e si esalta fra le esplosioni di piccoli fuochi d'artificio sul palco. Gli spettatori ammirano i suoi trucchi magici, ma le amiche di Twilight non si impressionano, a causa del continuo vantarsi della nuova arrivata. Twilight chiede se c'è qualcosa di sbagliato nell'avere talento: Applejack e Rarity le rispondono di no, almeno finchè la persona non cerca di mostrarsi migliore degli altri. Quando Spike prova a dire che Twilight è più abile con la magia di Trixie, Twilight lo ferma, dicendolo che non vuole sembrare come Trixie agli occhi dei suoi amici. Quando Rainbow Dash chiede di sapere cosa rende quell'unicorno così speciale, risponde di aver salvato la città di Hoofington da un "Ursa Major", rispedendola nella Everfree Forest. Dopodichè sfida chiunque a Ponyville a farsi avanti, dicendo che qualunque cosa loro sanno fare, lei avrebbe facilmente potuto fare di meglio. Applejack è la prima ad accettare la sfida, facendo un trucco con la corda da Rodeo. Trixie risponde con una corda serpentina, legando il pony del sud. Rainbow Dash riesce a guardagnare abbastanza umidità dalle nuvole per creare il suo piccolo arcobaleno, ma Trixie lo manipola per stordirla. Rarity si rifiuta, asserendo che è "sopra a tutto questo nonsense". Ma quando Trixie prende in giro la sua criniera, Rarity mostra la sua solita eleganza creando un vestito dal sipario. Trixie usa la sua magia per rovinare l'acconciatura di Rarity, trasformandolo in un mucchio verde con un bastone e due code di ratto che ne spuntano fuori. Le sue amiche cercano di nasconderglielo, ma quando scopre ciò che realmente è successo scappa umiliata, piangendo e urlando "tutto ma non il verde!". Her friends try to hide the fact from her, but when she finds out what has happened, she runs off in humiliation, crying "anything but green!". Spike prova ancora a convincere Twilight a confrontarsi con l'arrogante unicorno. Trixie sente, e sfida Twilight, che però fugge via. Con nessuno rimasto a fronteggiarla, Trixie ancora una volta si dichiara il pony superiore. Dopo lo show Quando lo show finisce, Snips e Snails si fanno vedere nel carro di Trixie, consegnandole un frullato, desiderosi di sentire come è riuscita a sconfiggere un Ursa major. Ad ogni modo, li scaccia via, dicendo di essere esausta. Uno scettico Spike incontra i due puledri, dicendo che senza prove certe non si può accettare come verità il racconto di Trixie: si potrebbe credere solo se un Ursa Major venisse lì e lei riuscisse a sconfiggerla, si potrebbe credere alla sua versione. Questo da a Snips l'idea di trovare questa creatura nella Everfree Forest. Convincere Twilight Alla biblioteca, mentre Twilight sta studiando, Spike prova a convincerla del fatto che può usare la sua magia per affrontare Trixie e aiutare le sue amiche. Ad ogni modo, Twilight ha così paura di diventare come Trixie, e di perdere i suoi amici cercando di aiutarli. Spike è frustrato dalla situazione, e decide di andarsene. L'Ursa Major E' notte. Nella foresta, Snips e Snails trovano un orso blu gigante, in una grande e oscura caverna. Accidentalmente, però, lo svegliano e lo conducono a Ponyville. Svegliano Trixie, che va nel panico quando vede l'orsa, che distrugge facilmente il caro facendo scappare la maga e i due puledri. Dopo alcuni maldestri tentativi di scacciarla, finalmente confessa che non ha mai realmente sconfitto un Ursa Major, dicendo di essersi inventata la storia per migliorare la sua reputazione. Prima che possa causare seri danni a Ponyville, Twilight (che era stata precedentemente avvertita da Spike prima dell'arrivo dell'orsa) finalmente usa la sua magia. Usando il vento e le code di gatto per suonare una ninnananna, calma la bestia. Dopodichè riempie la cisterna di acqua cittadina con latte tiepido, facendola passare attraverso un fienile pieno di mucche, e nutre l'orsa. Quindi si addormenta, e Twilight la solleva e riporta magicamente nella foresta. Contrariamente alle sue paure, Twilight viene acclamata da tutte le sue amiche e da tutta Ponyville, che la vede come un unicorno migliore di Trixie a causa della sua modestia. Twilight quindi spiega che dopo aver sentito il vantarsi di Trixie ha compiuto delle ricerche, e scoperto che quella non era che una mera Ursa Minor, una versione più giovane dell'Orsa Major. Rifiutando di ammettere di essere stata superata, Trixie torna alla sua arroganza, dicendo che Twilight non avrà mai la stessa "eccellenza, straordinareità, e il genio della grande e formidabile Trixie". Dopodichè, usa una nuvola di fumo per camuffare con scarso successo la sua fuga dalla città. Rainbow Dash si prepara ad inseguirla, ma Twilight la ferma, dicendole che Trixie prima o poi imparerà la lezione riguardo al vantarsi. Conclusione Snips e Snails accettano la loro punizione per aver portato l'Ursa Minor in città. Twilight gli ordina di ripulire quello che ha combinato, e con l'incoraggiamento di Spike da a tutti e tre il loro paio di baffi. Dopodiché, nella biblioteca, scrive a Princess Celestia che dovrebbe essere orgogliosa del suo talento, e dovrebbe capire quando usarlo. Finalmente, ammette a Spike di essere l'unicorno più dotato a Ponyville, ma che non è una cosa di cui vantarsi. Alla fine dell'episodio incoraggia Spike, deluso dal fatto che a Rarity non sia piaciuto il suo nuovo look, ad essere semplicemente se stesso, lasciando Spike a pensare che forse una barba funzionerebbe meglio dei baffi. Categoria: Episodi Categoria: Prima Stagione